The Liberation Party
by Fiar no Fen
Summary: 20 years passed since Elesis dead at Scar's grasp, the strongest warrior of Elrios sacrificed her life in order to save her brother and his friends from the demon god's sacrifice ritual, this made the El-search party disband. Nowadays a new group of adventurers steps on the path that the legendary warriors once forged, in order to stop the new disease that is affecting Elrios.
1. The demon wolf and the cursed warrior

**Chapter 1: Lone wolf-demon and the cursed warrior.**

As long as the battles for the liberation of Elrios continued, demons began to shrink in numbers considerably, humans were being victorious by a group of selected warriors known as the El-search party, but, as they advanced more into the deeps of Ranox, something terrible happened.

In a brave attempt to save her brother and his friends, Elesis clashed furiously with Scar, who had them trapped inside the hand of the Demon-God, they would be the sacrifices to release the darkness into the world, yet as the battle against her nemesis, Elesis realized something, if she was able to break her comrades free, the demon's release would be delayed and thus after a final clash of swords with Scar, the demon general, she kicked his face with all her strength and dashed towards her partners unleashing her Hyper Skill, in an attempt to cut the finger of the demon god, which she succeded to a high price.

Due her desperate attempt she completely lowered her guard and her back was totally exposed, which gave the opportunity for the demon general to thrust his massive sword on her back ending her life instantly as Elsword and the others rushed towards her catching her lifeless body as the demon general dropped it from a high-cliff.

"Look Elrios, your strongest warrior fell against my might. I will succeed as the next demon lord!"

Scar claimed as he lifted his death nemesis's sword and his own as if he was claiming his victory even if the demon god's hand started to return due the efforts of Lu and Ciel to seal it again.

" _Was the battle won, if the price to pay was this big?"_

That was the thought as they were forced to retreat, Elsword was in shock after his sister's dead, Aisha tried to comfort him but it was to no avail. Seeing how the El-search Party began to crumble, the warriors took different paths, as they desired to protect other settlements, Aisha and Elsword moved to Ruben, Rena returned to her home in Elder, Raven decided to settle in Hamel was a Royal knight for the former king Helputt, Chung and Eve, moved to Altera, but in an attempt to revive nasods and make they communicate with humans they decided to make Altera separate from its former land as a floating city.

Add and Ara moved to the later's former village as the lost of a close friend made the fox girl remember her family and the desire to bury her brother's body with them. At first the engineer merely accompany her because she looked so fragile that resembled a twig that is going to break with the smallest pull, yet later he confessed his feelings for the Asura girl, as she looked like her mother, the kindness, the warmth, it was destroying him to look at her saddened face everyday.

Ains overcomed with the feeling of betrayal at his friends sudden retreat, decided to leave humanity on its own, soon after that he disappeared without a sight as the belief in god faded. Otherwise, Lu and Ciel stayed in Lanox, as Lu tried to raise to the throne again, mysteriously Scar didn't oppose to their attempts to stop the demon's invasion, probably because the demon general felt a huge emptiness inside himself after defeating his nemesis.

Things continued with an increasing tension as in the human realm soon a new disease appeared, it was called Ouroboros, and it consisted in humans turning mindless demons, different to Ran or Hellputt as their body changed drastically, losing all probability of return as their host soon died from the parasite eating all their Mana and ejecting from their bodies and forming aberrations of unnatural power, armies were formed in order to fight such creatures as researchers worked day and night to develop ways to defeat them, yet for 20 years they couldn't find a way to deal with the new treat and now, at the feet of the tree of El, a new story unfolds, with new faces and old ones fusing together.

"Arthur, where are ya?"

The owner of those words was a beautiful elf with long blonde hair, her eyes were like two refined sapphires, she had a very developed figure and was wearing a ceremonial tunic, covering most of her body, but even such clothes couldn't hide her mature curves. It was Rena, the ex Grand Archer, the one to such feminine figure belonged and she was carrying quite a large suitcase on her hands.

She looked at the trees, remembering pass events as clear as if they occurred yesterday, how in a day she found a red haired boy training with a huge sword, practicing slashes against the air, or how the most tsundere magician would suddenly decide to argue with said boy about almost everything and how she would have to stop them both by yelling, such memories brought a smile on her lips, specially when the boy she was looking for had the image of his parents.

Dressed with a stick to the body black shit showing his slim figure with just the exact amount of muscle, his long arms barely dressed with black leather gauntlets that reached passing his elbows, a double belt setting right above his brown trousers which had metal boots at the end. The boy had a messy purple hair with red locks that fell right covering his left eye and above his head he had a pair of cat ears which tips were totally white, his fierce eyes, focused on the training dummies, were yellow colored and cat-like.

After finding the boy Rena decided to look a bit more, instead of calling his name, as it seemed that they kid was focusing deeply in his training. Soon she saw how the boy stomped the grass and dashed towards the doomed at high speed, as several energy rapiers appeared behind him.

"Super Active: Royal Thrusts!"

He yelled before briefly disappearing and reappearing behind the dummies who were pierced by the energy rapiers before breaking in little parts. Looking at such skill Rena decided to clap several times as if praising him.

"Well done Arthur, you have really mastered that skill."

She stated as the cat-boy turned and looked at her, moving one of his belts that unfolded showing that it was in reality his cat tail, after that he walked towards his master and tutor kneeling right before her as if he was a knight talking to somebody of the royalty.

"Good morning, Master Rena."

He declared before raising his face and pale as Rena was giving him a murdering aura, after all calling somebody master gave off the weight of being called old… something that Rena disliked a lot.

"I am not that old, brat!" She yelled before hitting the male's head forming a bump on top of it. "I am sorry Rena-oka…" Another bump on his head. "Rena-san."

"Geez how can you be such a brute, didn't I teach you that you need to treat ladies with delicacy? Repeat the three rules when treating a lady, now." The elf said with her eyes closed as the boy, kneeling on the floor, began to recite the rules.

"First, never comment the age of a lady, or give information of such fragile detail, the girl needs to be the one that say such thing on her own. Second, never lie to a lady, nor even if it is absolutely necessary. And third, if you make a lady fall in love take responsibility about her.!" He yelled and the elf laughed softly signaling his approval.

"Good boy, them you can have this." She mentioned as she opened the case she was carrying earlier and took out two perfectly made rapiers which were adorned with a few emeralds on their handles. "The blades are made of elf-metal, they are really durable I can guarantee you that, but you should test them against a rock or a demon."

She mentioned that last word with a hint of sadness as she remembered why she was bringing such weapons to the boy, how in the past 10 years she had to train her friends son as they were cursed by the Sander's witch Morgana and how they disappeared without notice, leaving the cursed boy in her charge, as they wanted to defeat the witch to remove the curse on his 9 years old kid.

As years passed without notice from her friends, Rena assumed the worst and began to train their son, as he would more than probably try to find them in the future, also she discovered that if she could train such a fragile body, the effects of the curse would lessen quite a lot, he couldn't gain a lot of muscle, due cats being more agile creatures than strong ones, so using heavy armor and a sword like his father was out of range, that is why Rena trained the boy in the use of rapiers, the lightest long range sword.

And it took 10 years to finally make such fragile looking body into a warrior that could deal with the menace of demons, remembering those things made the elder elf feel fulfilled but also sad, as she knew perfectly well that the kid had to leave after all since young he wanted to see his parents again.

"How the weapons feel, Arthur, can you move freely?" The elf asked as the boy placed them on his belt, At her voice the kid unsheathed the rapiers and performed several slashes on the air in perfect harmony and unison, clearly showing his expertise while using them to do such maneuvers. "They are perfect, Rena-san, I am grateful from the bottom of my heart." He said after sheathing his rapiers and performing a deep reverence towards the elf.

"I am glad." The woman replied pressing her hand delicately against her chest. "So, you will be leaving today. Isn't it?" The elf asked softly as a tear traveled from her eyes to the floor crossing her cheeks. "Rena-san, it is also hard for me to leave… but I can't stay here as I know that my family went to fight the one that did this to me." He replied moving the hair that covered his eye, showing that there was cat fur beginning to appear there. "I can't stay with my arms crossed as they fight to save me from this disease."

"I understand… Arthur." She replied and softly smiled to the cursed warrior, then she gently embraced the kid, making the boy do the same in order to show his affection for the elf. "I hope… you don't travel alone, my child."

After that Arthur placed the rapiers on the same suitcase that Rena used to transport them, as well as a bag that was resting against one of the trees with his belonging, as well as some food for the travel, even if it was mostly vegetables and cheese, as well as a bit of water, then he began to walk the path to Ruben village, were his house was located.

Looking from the distance Rena smiled as the kid began his traveling, wondering if he was going to find a suitable partner just as his father found her mother. "Aren't you going to follow him, Rena?" One of the elder elves asked the blonde girl who merely negated with her head and then turned back. "Youngsters need to work their path on their own." She replied making the elder elf cough a couple of times. "Then why you prepared a bag with your bow this morning?" he asked making the elf laugh a couple of times and then sigh. "He didn't ask for my company. And I am pretty sure he will be alright on his own. Totally sure." She said looking at the boy disappear in the path.

In Elder, another person was walking towards Ruben, that person was wearing a full body cloak with a hood to cover its hair and face from people, the only thing that was visible were its feet which ended in wolf paws.

"I smell… the odor of demons." The voice was feminine and as she raised her head a glint of her ice-colored eyes and messy tri-colored hair, which ranged from dark blue on its base, light blue in the middle and white at the end, was revealed.

After realizing that the hooded female began to run towards the town at high speed, seconds after that a huge explosion occurred destroying the house of the mayor of Ruben and the panic began to spread all around the place.

Demons sprout from the ground attacking the people and the small group of soldiers that fought to protect the citizens, their appearance was similar to the ones found in Hamel yet their color was inverted and a dark aura surrounded them, Loke, the captain of the little army was fighting toe to toe with a group of them as the other soldiers began to evacuate the civilians into the forest a group of them passed Arthur and their faces was enough to make the cursed warrior run to his hometown in order to try to protect his people.

The small army was fighting bravely but only Loke was able to damage the monsters as they attacked, the other soldiers, decided to protect the people that couldn't escape in time, being them children and elders who couldn't run properly to escape, the situation was desperate for everyone as it was clear that the soldiers wouldn't be able to hold their own for much time and the situation become worse when it appeared.

At first glance the demon that emerged from the first explosion site was similar to Scar, yet upon closer inspection it wasn't him, it was the Bandit Lord Barthus, his skin was totally black with several light blue tribal tattoos, he was wearing his Nasod eye and arm yet it looked as if a parasite was corroding the metal, his hair, now white reached towards his back and the size of his body was twice his normal size.

"It is the first stage of the Demonic Parasite, Capt. Loke we need to defeat him now, if it evolves, he will be unstoppable."

One of the soldiers said as they regrouped and readied their weapons for the battle, yet as they where doing this one of the demons growled and screeched as it found a little girl who was hiding in the town, raising it weapon to finish the girl off, this made the captain move quicker than anyone in order to prevent the girl's certain death, yet the price to pay was the own captain's life.

"Captain!" Arthur yelled and jumped from behind the girl landing on top of the creature's head as he used both rapiers to stab its eyes before jumping towards Loke and the girl carrying them both out of its way.

The monster collapsed on the ground and Arthur quickly retrieved his rapiers in order to dash to the group of monsters calling for his super active in order to slash multiple enemies at the same time, as the soldiers filled with rage for the death of their captain dashed towards the monsters in order to defeat them with their morale raised by Arthur's attack.

The demons began to attack too, and the battle restarted with the soldiers having a boost of morale and defeating the demons even at the cost of their lives, Arthur on the other hand started to dash towards their boss who simply raised his sword and stopped Arthur's attack with total ease pushing the cat boy back a few yards as he deflected the attack.

"Gah, he has quite a bit of strength the air pressure alone damaged my body quite a bit." He said to himself and then deflected the hands of a group of demon soldiers that tried to catch him using his rapier to dodge the attacks and damage their hands with the flick of his swords, then he dashed at full speed against the demonified Barthus who again with rather ease pushed the guy back this time using one of his arms as a shield to trap his rapiers before sending the cursed warrior to crash against one of the house.

"I need more power. In order to bring his defenses down I need a lot more of power!" He yelled and entered in his awaking state, making his humanoid hands gain feral cat-claws as well as a skinnier figure enhancing his speed, which even quicker than last time dashed towards his enemies and slashed a group of demons with his bare hands. "I will reduce you all to shreds. Royal Thrust!"

At his yell, the soldiers got to the floor in order to evade the razor sharp claws that slashed everything, killing almost all the demons, excluding their leader who grabbed Arthur's hands and pressed them hard damaging his bones with his raw strength and forcing the kid to return to his normal state before stamping him against the floor.

"Arthur move to the side!" One of the soldiers yelled as they saw how Barthus raised his enormous sword in order to cleave the boy in two, yet the cursed warrior didn't have strength to move anymore, using his awakened state forced his muscles into an extreme pressure and the boy couldn't move anymore.

As the guy braced himself for the impact, he decided to close his eyes so the fear of the sword coming down wouldn't make him look horrified when they buried his dead body, but instead he heard the sound of metal clashing with metal and timidly opened his eyes. To his surprise the attack was stopped and his savior was standing right above him, giving a good look of her shorts firmly grasping her buttocks.

It was the hooded person who arrived to the fight and the one that without thinking rushed to catch the sword with her bare hands, the air pressure of the impact tore her cloak and hood, revealing the feminine figure that it hid, her pristine white skin was adorned with light blue demonic tattoos, her three colored hear, reached passing her waist and she had a pair of pointy ears as well as a vivid wolf-like tail who grabbed Arthur's legs and pulled him out of his place in order to let the girl move to the side and make Barthus clash against the floor.

"Are you alright, kid!" The wolfgirl asked as in an air maneuver the cat boy ended up in her arms, being carried princess style by her as she jumped to dodge another slash from the demonic being that began to yell and screech loudly. Astonished the duo saw how Barthus began to morph into a most brutal being, his hand was the first to morph, fusing to its sword as it structure became skeletal, with a heat core in the middle. He grow a demonic tail and horns on top of his head and his eyes sclera became black with a red viper-like iris,

"He is morphing into phase two. We need to stop him now." Arthur said as he tried to get on his feet, but the wolf-girl stopped him. "I will deal with him, it is my work to vanquish all demons." She announced and left the boy on the floor. "Wait you moron, there is no…"

As he was trying to make the girl enter in reason he saw how the girl tattered the remains of her cloak, revealing more of her feminine figure, she was wearing a black leather short as well as a blue jean jacket, below it she had a tight white shirt with a black sport bra, on her hands a pair of metal chains appeared covering from her elbow towards her fingers, but her awakened transformation was even more amazing, as her silky white skin turned dark, the tattoos on her body began to bright as a pair of horn born on her cheeks.

"I am Raika Berthe, and I will avenge my father!" She yelled before dashing towards the monster who swung his sword towards her but despise her small frame, the girl managed to kick the sword's side in order to change the direction of the attack making it's shockwave affect a few houses but no harm to Arthur who was on the floor behind Raika. "You are going to fall, Hell Breaker." She shouted right after jumping high bringing her heel right above the demon's head and crashing it against the floor, making a pretty big crater, yet this wasn't enough as the side of the sword hit the wolfgirl directly as she couldn't maneuver on time and she was slammed against the houses.

"Tsk, such a troublesome demon." Quickly Raika stood up and moved to the side in order to avoid the incoming shockwave slash from the monster that began to stand up, reaching easily 4 meters tall. "Miss Raika, we need to regroup, you can't defeat that monster on your own." Arthur stated as he stood up and then he saw his rapiers on the arm of the monster, then he began to think that maybe there was one way for them to defeat the demon.

As Arthur thought a strategy Raika continued moving around, hitting the demonic being multiple times when the opportunity raised and dodging quickly in order to not let the being hurt the others with the shockwave, the warriors where frightened at how the girl could fight such monster in equal terms.

"Miss Raika! Hear me and try to use the rapiers as conductors for an elemental attack!" Arthur yelled and this made Raika look at the monster affected hand. "Alright!" She replied and quickly moved to the side of the monster as her right harm began to emit a freeze aura. "I need a decoy to make it."

At her words Arthur stood up and used the little force he recovered to ran towards the creature, making it face his way for a brief moment and unguarding his damage arm, as he raised his right arm to unleash a vertical shockwave slash, yet as he prepared his sword Raika stood on it to gain height and prepare for her special attack.

"Take this, Ice wolf purge!" She yelled as she propelled herself making the distracted monster stuck its sword on the ground as the girl punched its injured arm with her right first projecting a big sphere of frozen energy which used the rapiers to coat the creature's blood and start to froze the monster from the inside making it break in tiny pieces after a few seconds, as the girl landed on the ground and released her awakened state, panting heavily and as she was going to collapse on the floor Arthur caught her and began to look at the destroyed village, yet he didn't notice something more important, as he, was pressing a rather soft and round area.

"O-Oi, Wh—What—Gao."

At the voice that came from Raika, Arthur lowered his gaze and paled, as his hand was resting on one of Raika is breasts, at first the wolf-girl seemed to be docile, but it didn't take much time for the girl to punch Arthur's chin sending him to fly and land several meters out.

"You pervert!" She yelled with her face totally blushed, just before she was surrounded by the soldiers who pointed spears and swords against her. "Freeze, we won't let you continue attacking this town, monster!" One of the soldiers said making the wolf-girl look at him with a very menacing glare, but then she closed her eyes and started to leave.

Arthur who was on the floor, thought as she was leaving, he remembered Rena's words when he departed, to find a suitable partner for one's journeys is to find a treasure in a desert land. And, for the savior of the village to look this miserable, it was more than what he could bare to see. Yet he couldn't move his muscles, as the fight took the best of his strengths, he also couldn't speak as the punch on his chin muted his voice, so he only saw the girl leave, hoping to find her when he could move again.

The evening passed after the battle and Raika was sitting near the mystic lake, she needed to recover from the injuries, but there was one injury that she couldn't cure at all, the hate that she felt on those soldiers eyes, she would remember it very well, how disliked her clan was, how much pain her father did to humans, just to save her mother, from a destiny worse than death.

"Some day… I swear…. Someday…. They won't hate us…. Father." She was saying to her reflect before sinking her face on the water in order to clean the tears that were forming on her face, but she couldn't expect what happened next as a light weight reached her back and upon turning around she saw that it was a new light brown cloak with hood.

Immediately she looked at the source of such thing but she couldn't find anybody at first glance, until she heard a familiar voice from above the trees. "You are the kind of girl that puts a strong front but has a weak heart, don't you?" Arthur asked as he jumped from the tree landing a few meters away of her.

Raika was lost of words, she actually never wanted people to see her "weak" side, she was from a proud clan after all, and she preferred people to think as her as another demon, even if her heart was shouting and crying out loud for somebody to understand that they didn't want to help in their invasion, and that it was her mother and her own fault that it happened, but her strong front in and attempt to cover for her weak heart decided to act first.

"You are the pervert from this morning!" She yelled pointing at Arthur before grabbing a huge stone and throwing it to the kid who due the surprise had to jump to the side to narrowly dodge the projectile. "Are you really a moron!? I came all the way to reach you and even give you a new cloak and hood so you could enter in the villages!"

The boy answered angrily and this made the girl switch to her innocent side, making her lower her gaze towards her hands and feet, who were perfectly representations of the beast she was, the daughter of Berthe the demon wolf. "I am a monster, just like the one that we defeated in the village. It's natural for humans to hate me I am accustomed already." She replied in a contended tone, trying to sound calm and serene, nut to Arthur the real words where. "I am tired of being alone. It's too much for my shoulders to bear."

"I also want to kill the demons, and I am also a monster of sorts, I am a cursed human, bewitched by Morgana the queen of magic, so I know I am not much, but… can I go with you?" He asked politely, making the girl look at his eyes deeply before giving an innocent hum and saying in a soft tone. "As an apology for… almost killing you a moment ago." She replied innocently and shyly as her hands grabbed her shoulders.

"My name is Arthur Sieghart. It's a pleasure to travel with you, Raika Berthe." He said as he offered his hand to her.

 **Ending of Chapter 1 here.**

 **Hello, Hello, how was it, this is a new series starting today, ah don't worry people that is expecting me to update Dragon Ball Bringers I will continue the series shortly, I just wanted to start this fanfic here.**

 **Well as you can see, The El-search party is going to appear but in a passive role, (In some cases) but now we will have a bunch of new characters! For said reason I am opening a poll for people who want me to use their OC in this fanfic, I only have space for 3 characters thought as I want to make a team of 6 characters and yep that means that there is one character of my own that will appear in later chapters, The daughter of a particular fox and a chocolate-lover esper.**

 **Well I hope to read comments and F &F if you enjoyed the series, take care and have a good day n_n.**


	2. OC profiles

Character introductions.

1) Raika. Class: Ice Wolf Monk Ice dancer Fenrir's child.

Female werewolf, descendant of the demon-wolf Berthe, she posses a feminine humanoid figure, yet her hands and feet are covered in fur, ending in pretty sharped nails. She can adopt a full humanoid form by half an hour per day or during nights without a moon. She is traveling across Elrios in order to restitute the honor of her kin as she fights demons.

In physical appearance, Raika has messy black hair that reach just below her shoulders sometimes tying it and making a fussy pony tail. Her eyes are a green and yellow as she possesses heterochromatic pupils. Her clothes are composed mostly by a ragged cloak which she uses to hide her demonic features such as her tribal tattoos mostly in her body. She barely covers herself with a brown colored leather short and a tight ninja upper part, adding the use of a ragged jacket above it. On her wrists she wears a pike made bracelet, she also wears a damaged slave chain on her neck.

With a serious personality, Raika acts mostly as a lone wolf, speaking little, acting cold and showing almost little interest in normal affairs, yet she opens up easily towards people she consider trustworthy showing a more open-up personality, also beware, she likes to drink alcohol. Age 17.

"I will advenge my father. I will restore my kin's honor"

Initial Skill-set:

Rising Falcon. Active: Raika launchs an uppercut kick towards her opponent, launching them.

Hell Breaker. Super Active: Raika does a powerfull heel drop reaching for her opponent's head or shoulders and stomps then against the floor, creating a crater. Can be used mid-air.

Ice-wolf purge. Super active: Raika canalizes energy on her left or right arm and does a small shockwave, similar to Ara's Energy absorption, but she only release energy.

2) Arthur, Class: Cursed duelist. Gladiator Matador.

Male cursed "human", son of Elsword and Aisha, during his early years his parents died protecting his child from a demon attack, but the demon casted a curse on the young baby, making his body adopt feline features, shorting his life-span significantly. Being treated as a demon-child by others, Arthur lived most of his life in solitude, taking refugee in the El Forest, he was raised by a group of elves, then at the age of 15 he started to receive training in order to become an adventurer and left to find a solution for his curse.

He has an intense purple hair with some red locks hanging across his left eye, his pupils are cat-like and their irises is yellow, he has two pointy cat-ears and a skinny muscular tone. As a weapon he wields two rapiers made of the same material as Rena's sword, he also knows a thing or two about illusory magic. His costume, represent his vote as a knight having passed down clothes from his father which were patched up, adding a few chain mail net and throwing up damaged parts, now his gauntlets are black with light armor on the reverse of his hands, on his chest there is a chain mail along with a dark metal jacket, as lower clothes he uses a pair of trousers and metal clad boots.

Being a wild child, Arthur began his life as a total shut-in person, but due the intense care of his adoptive family he became a open-minded guy with a huge sense of justice, quick in throwing himself into a dangerous situation . Age: 18

"The path of a knight is the path of the sword, it means to have a serene heart and a calm mind."

Skill-set:

Deflect. Active: Arthur uses his rapiers to deflect attacks, it doesn't work on powerful attacks if he miscalculates the strength required or can't match the strength necessary for this technique.

Royal Thrust. Super active. Arthur dashes into the enemy direction and peforms several thrusts that collide after he finishes dashing.

Illusory step. Active. Arthur quickly performs fast foot-works in order to create illusions about himself, being able to misguide his enemies.


End file.
